


Bucky Bear

by crazycatt71



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Bucky Bear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: My 1st fill for Bucky Barnes Bingo is a Bucky Bear I knitted
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691329
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Bucky Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Square: O- 1 a pic of Bucky Bear


End file.
